Guns of Icarus W/ TB, AngryJoe, + Criken! - Ship Customization!
PBG customizes airships in Guns of Icarus with TotalBiscuit, AngryJoe and Criken. Synopsis PBG is participating in another Guns of Icarus online battle. PBG has been in a Battle Royale before, and has been invited to another one again. The teams will be the same as last time. This video is to show the customization of the ship, and the next video will be a battle between PBG and the devs. PBG tries to make an epic conclusion to this part of the video, and asks Jeff if it was cool. TotalBiscuit introduces himself, as well as AngryJoe, who has a speech impediment! PBG has a lack of enthusiasm. Criken is also bored. PBG tries again. Mr. Bubbles, a dev, also suffers from a lack of enthusiasm! They discuss their ship from last time, which went very well. The handling of this ship is the weakness, and Bubbles goes through all the ships. The goldfish is fun, but it is easy to blow up. AngryJoe says that they don't have a pilot good enough to use it! TotalBiscuit wants to replace AngryJoe! The jokingly argue between each other. The Junker has a lot of flamethrowers. A ship with a lot of flamethrowers have to get close to their opponents. PBG likes piloting the Squid. They like the look of the Galleon. The Pyramidion is a good all around ship and is good at ramming. They move onto the Spire. Joe gets a tons of kills on the Spire. It is a glass cannon.TotalBiscuit predicts that Jesse will want the fastest, nimblest of ships to show off his skills. The Mobula is a new ship. It is difficult to repair. Jesse won't use the Mobula, because they wrecked him last time with it. They are thinking about using Pyraidions, and perhaps using a wildcard for fun once they have won the first two matches. They choose the Pyramidion, and begin to customize it. The decals look seems like they are going off of Games of Thrones. They settle on wolf cubs. They want the angel spear to impale their opponent. They argue whether they should have an octopus instead. The eagle also looks pretty epic. Someone makes eagle noises, and TB comments how unintimidating it was! They continue debating on what creatures they should have on their ship despite having no effect on how good the ship is. They decide on the eagle and griffin, because they fly. TotalBiscuit wants everything to be red. They are an accident waiting to happen, so they choose red! Bubbles discusses the guns that they can use. They want at least one flamethrower on it! They decide on the echidna light flak cannon, the Hades Light Cannon, the Dragon Tongue Light Flamethrower and the Barking Dog Light Carronade. They need a name for their ship. Someone tries to make a poem for their name! They settle on Birds of Prey. They think about their secondary ship. PBG pleads for the Squid, but TB overrules it for the Spire! TB chooses the wolf cub and octopus. They want this ship to be long range. They are amused at the names of the guns. PBG jokes to just use Mercury guns and shoot Jesse in the head! They plan on throwing mines around. They argue over what their battle cry should be, and try to make eagle screeches! Category:One-offs Category:Videos